


Junkrat Writing

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, PTSD, date, fem!reader - Freeform, male!reader, sfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Junkrat.





	1. Chapter 1

This is the title page for Junkrat's one-shot pieces. Most are X Reader, and a couple come with trigger warnings for BDSM and PTSD.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat asks a shy, male reader on a date.

You had been anticipating this moment for a long time now, waiting for Jamie to pick you up, but that didn’t help to calm your nerves. You’d tried practicing what you’d say to him in the mirror, but that just made you feel a little silly. The conversation has to be natural, but that was something of a difficulty to you, because you could never think of the right thing to say. Luckily, you’d both decided to catch a movie on your first date. This was a blessing, as you wouldn’t have to worry too much about conversating.

A knock on the door sent your heart racing, that must be Jamie, you thought. You stood and checked your self in the hallway mirror, straightening your sweater. You let out a long breath, trying in vain to calm yourself, before you opened the door.

Jamie was leaning on the wall, wearing a white t-shirt, leather jacket and light blue jeans, almost as if he’d stepped off the set of a Grease movie. He looked damn good though, you thought. You both smiled as he greeted you, “G’day, Y/N! You ready to go?”

You nodded your head, struggling to maintain eye contact with him, “Y-yeah, I’m ready.”

“Great! You look great too, by the way.”

You didn’t know how to react to his compliment, so you just smiled and blushed. Before you knew it, you’d arrived at the cinema, paid for your tickets and taken your seats in a row just past halfway back. After the obligatory adverts and commercials, the film got started and you found yourself being drawn into it. It was a more actiony film than you’d have chosen, but you were glad you listened to Jamie when he suggested it.

At around what you guessed was the halfway point of the film, you noticed that Jamie was stretching next to you, lifting his arms above his head and stretching them outwards. As you turned back to the screen, you could feel Jamie’s arm on your shoulders. You turned to him and you could see the small smile on his face. You blushed and found yourself leaning into him, feeling like the little spoon. You stayed this way until the film ended and the credits rolled.

You both stood and left the cinema, talking the whole way out about the film. You followed Jamie out of the door and walked next to him. Your hands brushed a couple of times, but Jamie seemed to want a little more, so he carefully grabbed your hand, locking his fingers between yours. You looked at him, seeing his cheeks blush just as much as you guessed yours were. You couldn’t speak, holding hands with Jamie felt amazing and had surprised you so much that you couldn’t form any words. You managed to recover enough to talk a little on the way back to your home.

When you arrived, Jamie walked you up to the door. You released your hand and stood in front of the door, facing him.

“I had a really great time tonight, Jamie.”

“So did I, Y/N.” he replied.

He took a step towards you, closing the gap between you and gently cupped your cheek. You loved his touch and noticed him leaning down towards you. On instinct, you leaned up to kiss him, feeling his soft, warm lips against yours. You parted, before immediately going back for another tender kiss.

“Good night, Y/N. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Jamie said, smiling.

All you could do was nod, before mumbling a good night. This was the best date you’d ever had.


	3. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat 'experiments' with a new explosive device.

The sun was particularly harsh today, beating down on your head as you walked to Jaime’s place. He’d invited you over because he wanted to show you a new project he was working on, which was now in the test phase, as he put it. You had no idea what it was, but, as usual, it would most likely be dangerous.

You opened the metal door of the large workshop, greeting Roadie as you passed by him and found Jaime on the floor, crouched over something small. You stopped a little way behind him and raised your hand in a wave, “Hey, Jaime!”

He dropped his screwdriver as he stood, “Oh! Hey, Y/N, I’m glad you’re here. Take a look!” he told you, standing with his hands on his hips, in somewhat of a superhero pose, just to the side of his… thing on the floor.

“That’s… great, but what is it?”

“What, can’t ya tell? It’s a bonafide, genuine, electrified… uh… bomb!”

Your eyes went wide, “A bomb! Inside! Are you mad?!”

“Y/N, I’m hurt,” he replied softly, “it’s not the first time I’ve had a bomb in here, I’ll let you know.”

You sighed, “I just want you to be careful, Jamie. You have a habit of hurting yourself, you know. Safety first.”

“Safety first? What are you? FIVE?” He responded, annoyed by your doubts, “I’m takin’ this outside to test, join me if you think it’ll be safe enough.” He hurried out of the door, with you close behind him. You had to make sure he didn’t get too hurt.

You stood just outside of the door, as Jamie walked, you guessed, 25 feet away, in a more open space. The dusty plain was littered with craters of various sizes, no doubt from earlier ‘tests’ Jaime had performed. You raised you hand to your forehead to protect your eyes from both the dust and the sun, as you watched Jaime fiddle with the small device one last time. He ran to you, detonator in hand and stood by you as he counted down. When he reached one, he pressed the button. Nothing. Silence.

Jaime grumbled as he stomped back towards the device, pulling a pair of safety goggles from his pocket, he’d lost enough of himself to at least be careful with his eyes. He crouched down over the device and reached forward. Boom! A sudden explosion covered Jaime in dust, so you couldn’t see him. You were about to call out, but you heard him yell first, “OWW! Shit the bed! That stings!”

You saw him stride through the dust towards you, with his goggles pulled down around his neck, leaving a perfect imprint around his eyes in the black dust. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jaime, I’m sorry but this is too funny!” you said while holding your sides with small tears forming. He stormed past you and headed for the door, he was angry at the device not you, “Jaime, c’mon, I’m sorry! But you know, safety first!”


	4. Livestream On Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat joins the female reader on her tour bus for a livestream.

The tour bus snaked it’s way through the roads, winding it’s way through all the bends, as the midday sun blazed through the tinted windows. This was your second week on the road, having just performed four concerts the week before. You had at least two months total on the road, as this was a cross country tour. The road trips to each location were long but you had your biggest fan with you, your partner Jaime. He always joined you on tour, as neither of you could bear to be without each other for that long. His best friend, Mako, also joined you both on tour. He was your roadie and helped to set up and take down the stage equipment for each performance.

You were sitting in the middle section of the bus, the closest thing to a living room as you could have, with Jaime next to you on the surprisingly comfortable sofa. You’d just posted to Instagram that you’d be starting a live video soon, with Jaime. Your notifications had blown up from excited fans and you were now getting ready to start.

“Just how many people’ll be watchin’ this?” Jamie asked you, nerves clear on his face.

“I’m not sure but I have a few million followers so I’d guess a lot!” you replied cheerfully.

“Hopefully I don’t scare them away.”

You laughed, “Of course not, Jamie, how could you?”

You opened the app and started the livestream. Almost instantly, a flood of fans swarmed the broadcast, hoping to interact with you. You began your introduction, “Hey everyone, Y/N here! As you all know and have seen before, this is Jamie, my boyfriend.” He waved, and smiled, as Mako walked around in the background, looking for something. You turned you phone slightly towards him, “And that’s Mako, the roadie, Jamie’s best friend and all around great guy!”

You spent the best part of a couple of hours answering questions from fans, telling funny stories from the tour, offering a sweeping tour of the bus, a surprise interview with the driver and a few cute moments with Jamie. All in all, the livestream was a huge success and left your fans feeling happy.

You turned to Jamie, kissing him softly on the cheek, “That was so much fun!”

He laughed, “Yeah it was, we even found some fans for Roadie!”

You both laughed, “We’ll have to include him more prominently next time!”


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BDSM scene with a sub, fem!reader and Junkrat.

“You were flirting with the cashier today, weren’t you?”

The question didn’t throw you as much as you expected it to, because you couldn’t deny it. To yourself anyway. “I was just being friendly, Jamie.” You replied with an innocent smile. He didn’t buy it.

“What have I told you about lying to me, Y/N?” he asked you. You didn’t respond, as you knew that this would only make him angrier. “Upstairs, NOW!” he yelled.

You sighed as you turned to walk up stairs. Jamie wasn’t impressed by that. His hand came thundering down on your ass, causing a loud slapping noise, a yelp and a quiver of pleasure to run through you. You loved when Jaime was like this; it turned you both on, which is why you purposefully flirted with the cashier, it’d been too long since your last intense fuck.

You headed up the stairs, with Jaime right behind you. You opened the bedroom door and Jaime followed you, closing it loudly behind you. “On you knees.” he demanded.

You replied with a simple, “Yes, sir.” before removing your clothes and falling to your knees, where you unbuckled his belt. You followed this by unzipping his trousers and removing his boxers, allowing his already hard cock to bounce free. You gripped the base of his shaft tightly and began licking the head.

Before long, his cock was down your throat as far as it possibly could be. You gagged as you bobbed your head, not fully being able to breathe and pulled his cock from you mouth, gasping for air. “Enough.” Jaime told you, as the thick saliva fell from your mouth onto your naked body. “Up.” You obeyed him and rose to your feet.

He pulled you to the bed by your arm and pushed you onto it, he wasn’t in the mood to make you cum tonight, it was all about his pleasure. You loved this and always gave him full permission to use your body to get himself off.

You laid on your back and Jaime roughly picked up your arms, before buckling them into the leather cuffs at the top of the bed. The ones for your arms felt a little too tight, but you had no reason to complain. He pulled your legs into the cuffs at the bottom of the bed, ending with you spread before him in a star shape.

Jaime smiled and took some of the spit from between your breasts and wiped it on his cock, as a form of lube. He didn’t need to, you were already soaking wet from deepthroating him.

Without warning, he forced his entire length inside you, all the way to the base. You let out a loud moan, which you couldn’t control. Jaime leaned forward and grabbed your face with his hand, “Any more of that and you’re gettin’ gagged, Y/N you’re my fucktoy tonight.” you nodded as he rammed himself inside you at a rapid pace. He felt so good inside you that you couldn’t help but moan.

“I warned ya.” he said, taking his cock from you. He walked to the draw and pulled out a rubber ball gag. When he reached your head, he forced your mouth open by squeezing your cheeks and put the ball in your mouth. Lifting your head by pulling your hair, he buckled it closed. He dropped your head on the pillow and returned to your wet pussy, pushing himself inside.

You moans were now muffled but you loved the roughness in Jaime’s fucking. He pounded harder and harder, until he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he unloaded his cum inside you. His cock twitched multiple times until he couldn’t cum anymore. He pulled his cock out and watched as his cum fell out of you and onto the bed, which was soaked from your juices.

He untied the cuffs and removed the gag, leaving you free on the bed, “Clean yourself up, quickly.” he told you.

As he headed to the shower, you called out to him in a raspy voice, “Thank you, sir.”


	6. You're So Good, I'm Nothing Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat tries to be the best he can, but only ends up making himself feel worse.

You walked into the house you shared with Jaime, having just got back from the grocery store and all you could smell was burning. This wasn’t out of the ordinary, Jaime often blew up small things and caused small fires in his workshop, but it was unusual that the smell was coming from the kitchen.

You quickly made you way through the house and into the kitchen. You threw the door open and saw a hazy image of Jaime sitting with his head in his hands, while smoke flowed gently out of the multiple open windows and the open back door. You rushed to him, making sure to check if he was hurt and ushered him into the back garden.

“Jaime, what happened? Are you ok?” you asked him, coughing. He turned to you, clean streaks on his dirty face from the tears.

“I tried… to cook for us… but I burnt it. I can’t do… anythin’ but blow stuff up. You’re such a good cook, I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you.” He told you, pointing to a dark shape on the ground, that you guessed was supposed to be an oven tray. You had no idea what meal he’d tried to make as everything was black inside it. “I can’t do anythin’ right.” He finished, looking at the ground the whole time.

You looked at him and jumped forward, hugging him, “Jaime, you’re perfect in your own way and I love you. You’re a sweetheart for trying so hard, but you don’t need to. I’m always going to be here with you.” You said reassuringly.

He looked up at you and wiped the tears away, sniffling as he did so. “I love ya too.” He said with a small smile. You smiled back at him, “So, shall we get a takeaway?”


	7. What If I Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat admits his feelings for the reader.

When you’d woken up in the morning, you had received a text from Jaime, asking if you wanted to hang out today. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and told him you’d be over to his in a few hours, once you had eaten breakfast and gotten dressed. You had a quick bite to eat and chose a simple outfit, before heading out of the door.

You walked along the street in the crisp morning air, hurrying to get to Jaime’s place. You had been friends for a while, and had hoped to be more than that when you met him, but Jaime hadn’t indicated that he had any feelings towards you other than friendship, so you accepted it.

Before you knew it, you had gotten to Jaime’s place, walked up to the front door and knocked. You heard the familiar clunk of his leg, as he rushed towards the door. He swung it open, “G’day, Y/N, how are ya?”

“Hey, Jaime, I’m good thanks, you?” you replied cordially.

“Great thanks! Come in, have a seat.” He said, leading you to the sofa in the front room, sitting next to you. You noticed he was more twitchy than usual, moving his leg up and down rapidly. You were worried, so you inquired, “Jaime, is everything ok?”

“Yeah… but… um, can I ask you a hypothetical question?” He asked, pausing between his words.

“Yeah, sure.” you replied with a smile.

“So, uh… hypothetically I have been thinking… about you, hypothetically, and uh… me so, hypothetically… what if I love you?” He finished, with a genuine look in his eyes. You didn’t know what to say, you had wanted to hear those words from him for so long, but you never thought you would. But you knew what your heart wanted.

“Jaime, I’d say I love you too.” You said, looking him in the eyes with a huge smile forming on your face. He couldn’t believe that you felt that way too, jumping up to pull you into a tight hug, before kissing you softly on the lips.


	8. Money Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat gets into a spot of bother over a paid dare

As you turned the corner, facing the cafeteria door, you could hear Jaime’s unmistakable voice echoing beyond the door. You pushed threw the door and were immediately greeted by Jaime, “Hey ya, love!” he exclaimed, bounding over to you and kissing you on the cheek. You followed him to a table and sat with a few familiar faces; Genji, Lena, Lucio and Jesse. You greeted them all and settled in next to Jaime.

A few moments filled with engaging conversation passed before Genji and Jaime begin to verbally compete with each other, bragging about the things they’ve done on missions. “Fine, prove you’re the best Jamison. Break into the commander’s office and bring back my file.” Genji said, challenging Jamie.

“No way, mate. That’s way too risky.” came the short reply, to which you gave your agreement to.

“What if I gave you $100? Does that change your mind?” Genji asked

“Heh, I’d pay to see that. I’ll put 50 down.” added Jesse.

“This is gonna be great! 50 bucks from me too!” chimed Lucio.

“Aw rubbish, I was hopin’ to stay out of this, but it sounds fun! I’ll put 20 in.” Lena agreed.

You turned to Jaime, noticing his deep in thought look, “You can’t seriously be considering this?”

“Darl that’s… uh like… 220 bucks. That’s some good dollar.” he replied with a smile. Before you could respond, he had galloped away from the table, heading towards Commander Reyes’ office. You turned to the group, “You guys are terrible.”

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure.” Genji smiled back.

10 minutes later, the door to the cafeteria burst open, with Reyes entering.

“Listen up! Shimada, McCree, Lucio and Oxton! My office, NOW!” his voice boomed before he slammed the door as he left. Jesse was the only one that could speak, “Aw, shit.”


	9. They Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes and comforts Junkrat after a bad dream.

Just as you were falling asleep, you could hear Jaime wriggling beside you, and tugging the covers. He often did this while he was dreaming, and it was usually nothing to worry about. That’s why you tended to wait until Jaime was asleep before you tried to, so you could make sure he was alright.

Jaime had been recently diagnosed with PTSD, but you had known he’d suffered with it for a long time. You only now had confirmation. It was usually just nightmares but sometimes it could manifest during the day, with seemingly random triggers. You loved him and told him that no matter how bad things got for him, you’d always be there to make him feel safe and offer him the help he needed.

You began to fall back asleep, but Jaime suddenly turned around, grunting and moaning as he did so. You were sure he was having a nightmare, but you knew it was dangerous to wake him too quickly. You leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before gently rubbing his arm, coaxing him awake. However, this didn’t work and he violently turned himself over, knocking the lamp beside the bed and causing it to wobble.

This time, you gently rubbed his back, just to let him know you were there. He began shouting incoherently and fighting with the duvet, before he flopped onto his back and gasped. He had woken up, sweating and panting. He laid still for a few moments before looking around the room frantically, trying to work out where he was. He sat up quickly, turned to you and broke down in tears. You sat up and pulled him into your chest, feeling his tears pour down you.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here, Jamie.” You said, trying to reassure him. He couldn’t respond through the sobs, so you held him as he started to calm down. You released him from your tight hug, so he could straighten himself up, as he wiped the tears away from his face.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“A… little, darl.” He replied through the sniffs.

“Have you taken your pills? You haven’t had a nightmare this bad in a while.”

“I… forgot. We were so tired that I jus’ wanted ta sleep and–”

You stopped him, “It’s ok, I’ll grab you some water.”

You pulled the covers away and stepped out of bed, walking to the kitchen and filling a glass with tap water. You returned to bed, passing him the glass. He gulped down the pills, before swallowing a couple more mouthfuls of water. “Thanks, love.” You smiled in response.

You laid down in bed together and he snuggled onto your chest, so you wrapped your arms around him. This was how he felt safe and he had no trouble falling back to sleep. You waited until you could hear his soft snores before you kissed him on the forehead and tried to fall asleep yourself.


	10. I Don't Deserve To Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comforts Junkrat after a bout of low self-esteem.

You could tell that something had been bothering Jaime, but he wouldn’t tell you what. When you asked, he always forced a smile and told you he was fine, but his eyes betrayed him. You could see the pain and hurt. You only wanted to help him, but how could you help him when he kept everything to himself. As was becoming increasingly common, he had locked himself away from the house in his workshop, tinkering with things that he told you previously didn’t need any work. It was almost as if he was just taking things apart and putting them back together again, maybe to keep himself busy.

You slowly opened the door to the workshop, taking a breath to compose yourself, before stepping through. You approached him from behind and slowly began speaking.

“Hey Jaime, do you have a moment?”

“Sure, Y/N, what’s up?” He replied, placing his tools onto the bench in front of him.

“You’ve been so quiet lately and I’d really like to know what’s wrong. Please let me help you, Jaime.” You pleaded with him, tears building in your eyes.

He turned to you, opened his mouth, but didn’t say a word. He saw the way you were looking at him and his whole mood changed. He rushed to his feet and grabbed you in a tight hug. “I’m sorry” he said quietly into your ear. You both stayed this way for a while, just holding each other, each of you trying not to cry.

He broke from you and began to explain.

“Y/N, I’ve been feelin’ pretty down, as ya know. To tell ya the truth, I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve to be loved. I look at ya and see how much of a beauty ya are and how nice and caring ya are. And then I look at me. I’m a ugly, thieving, worthless person. I’m not even a whole man, if I take ma arm off, I can’t even hold ya! I think ya deserve better than me.”

He finished speaking as his head dropped, tears freely flowing, hitting the floor and leaving large splashes. You didn’t know what to say, what could you say. The tears you had been holding back, were now escaping from your eyes, mixing with his on the floor.

“Jaime… I” you stuttered, “I love you!”

“But ya shouldn’t!”

You didn’t know how to react to his outburst, should you hug him, console him, or leave him to calm down for a while. You love this man, he means everything to you and you think he’s amazing. How could he think so little of himself?

“Jaime, I’m not leaving you. I love you and if I have to say it a million times a day, just so you’ll believe me, then I will. You’re handsome, funny, caring, kind and loving. You’re perfect to me!”

He looked at you, tears still in his eyes, but slowing. It looks as if your words may be getting through to him. “You…you mean it?”

“Of course I do!”

He sniffed, before bringing his hand up behind his head, “Can ya help me stop feeling like this?” he asked, with a solemn tone.

“Of course, I’ll do anything I can. Just tell me when you start to feel down, and I’ll stop whatever I’m doing to help you” you reply, reassuringly.

He nods, with a small smile forming on his face and his usual cheer starting to come back.

“So, what’re you working on?”

“Nothing important, can you help me put it back together?”

You nod, joining him at the desk, before spending the rest of the afternoon working away together, while laughing, smiling and having a nice time.


	11. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and the female, virgin reader share their first intimate moment together in bed.

Jaime pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor as he climbs on top of you. You take a moment to appreciate his body, caressing his torso as he leans down to kiss you. Softly at first, but as the passion rises, the kisses become deeper with lust from both of you. You lay on the bed, fully clothed, as Jaime always waits until you’re ready to be undressed. However, this doesn’t mean you’ve seen each other in less than your underwear, as you haven’t felt ready in the almost six months you’ve been together. Jaime understands this completely and is more than willing to give you the time you need. He never pressures you into anything; whatever you tell him you want to do is as far as he goes. Not tonight though. You’ve decided that tonight is the moment you give yourself to him.

You pull away, breathlessly, “Jaime… I…” you begin, softly.

He looks at you with concern in his eyes, “What’s wrong, Y/N?”

You turn your head from him and close your eyes, thoughts rushing through your head. I can’t do this, it’ll hurt too much, am I sure this is the right moment? All of these rush through your head, but you push them aside, turn back to Jaime and blurt out, “I want to go all the way tonight.” He looks a little taken aback, perhaps even shocked. However, he leans down, kisses you passionately and pulls back up.

“If your sure you wanna do this, Sheila,” he begins, while you nod resolutely, “then I’m happy to. I love ya and I’ll be careful.” He tells you, with a smile. You nervously breathe an I love you back to him, as he gently helps you into a sitting position. He begins to gently kiss your neck, whilst slowly lifting the bottom of your shirt up. Jaime knows your neck is your weak spot and you can feel the smile form on his face as you let out soft moans.

Your shirt hits the floor with a soft thud, as Jaime moves back to kissing your lips. You love the taste of his, but gasp when he begins delicately fondling your breast. “You ok?” he asks, worried.

“Yeah, I was a bit surprised, but I like that” you reply, catching him off guard. He smiles and deeply kisses you, while reaching around to unhook your bra. He pulls away to drop the bra, while admiring your body and breasts. You hear him softly say “perfect” which causes you to giggle, put your arms around his neck and pull him down into a lingering kiss. You summon some courage, enough to reach forward and start unbuttoning his jeans, which he helps to pull off. You can see his dick, which looks rather hard, poking inside his tight boxer shorts. You grab the waistband on each side of Jaime’s hips and slowly pull down, exposing his stiff dick. This is the first time you’ve seen one and a wave of relief hits you. If he was a bit bigger, it may have hurt more than it you think it will.

He looks down at you, smiles and begins to unbutton your jeans, pulling them down your legs. As he reaches for the waistband of your panties, he gently kisses your navel. This feels… nice, you think to yourself, but he stops and slowly removes your panties, exposing your vagina.

“Are ya sure, Y/N?” he asks one last time. Again, you nod. “Ok, love. I’m gonna put my finger inside you, it’ll help ease any pain later.” He calmly explains to you.

You know he’s right and you can feel a wetness down there, in anticipation you guess. You feel the tip of his finger as he eases it towards your entrance, pushing gently past your lips. There’s an initial shock of pain, but that eases quite fast. The benefit of slim fingers, you imagine. He starts to slowly move his finger in and out, to a nice rhythm. He gradually speeds up, drawing moan after moan from you, until he slides a second finger inside. This causes more pain, but you tough it out, telling him you’re ok. You don’t know how much time passes, but this feels good. He stops. “Ok, Y/N, I’m gonna grab a condom.” You nod and watch as he tears the small, square packet open and takes out the circular piece of rubber. He pinches the top and brings the circle down to the head of his dick. He follows this by slowly rolling the circle down the shaft of his cock, stopping a centimeter or two from the base. He climbs back on top of you and grabs the base of his dick. “This will probably hurt, love.” He tells you, as you nod nervously.

He brings his dick to your entrance and slowly pushes inside, penetrating you. Your face scrunches in pain, but you know it would be worse if he stopped. He pauses, looking at you for confirmation, which you give. As he pushes further inside you, the pain grows to a point where you feel a tearing sensation. He slides slowly in and out of you, but you can’t tell if you’re still wet, bleeding or both. He continues at this pace the whole time, maybe ten minutes, you can’t tell. But the pain eases a little, ushering in some pleasure, which you could happily enjoy again. Jaime’s breathing begins to quicken at this point, and you can feel his dick expand slightly inside of you, but you don’t know why.

“I’m gonna… cum… Y/N” he manages to pant. As he says this, you can feel his cock jerk inside of you, which happens in tandem with a loud moan from Jaime. He pants a little, regaining his breath and slowly pulls himself out of you. You notice the cum inside the end of the condom, obscuring the tip of his dick. He pulls the condom from the base, up his shaft and off the tip. He tries his best not to spill anything and ties the end of the condom, before throwing it into the small bin beside the bed. He smiles at you as he falls onto the bed and stretches his arm out, inviting you in. You scurry up to him and rest on his somewhat sweaty chest.

“How was it? Are you ok, love?” he inquires, with a hit of concern.

“It hurt a little, and still does,” you begin, “but it started to feel good, so I’d like to do this again, Jaime!” you finish, with a large smile. You pull yourself from the bed, kiss him on the cheek and declare, “First shower’s mine!”


	12. You're The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and the reader share a cute moment together.

When you enter Jaime’s workshop, you could always hear the same type of noises: the metallic clang of a screwdriver hitting the work top, the unravelling of paper and sometimes even a frustrated grunt from Jaime, usually followed by a curse or two. Today was no different, as you grab the door handle, you’re greeted by a loud, “Dammit!”

These outbursts used to scare you, but after a long talk with Jaime, he helped to reassure you that he was only ever annoyed with himself, never you. He cherished you, so he tried to limit these. Now, you chuckle to yourself, as you know he’s working hard and he’s always so cute when he’s annoyed. It’s something about the way he crinkles his nose. This was the side of him that no-one gets to see, the hard-working expert. It annoys you that people judge him to be stupid or insane, because he isn’t, he’s just a little reckless. Or was before you became a couple, he had a reason to be more careful now.

You smile as you close the door and approach him, “What are you working on, Jaime?” you inquire. He turns his whole body to face you, his smile bright enough to light up the room and his mood changing completely. “G’day my beautiful Sheila! I’m just makin’ some small tweaks to me mine.” As he says this, he raises his left hand, places it onto your right thigh and begins to gently caress you, as he explains in a little more detail what he’s doing. You love when he does this, it’s a simple gesture but it means so much to you, as you can almost feel his love, as he softly touches you. It’s become a reflex for him, whenever you stand above him while you talk to each other.

You also love listening to him explain how his bombs and explosives work. He always has a huge grin on his face and you can tell that he truly loves talking about it. When he explains it to you, he never does so in a patronising way, but he makes every effort to speak in terms that make sense to you. You try to contribute to what he’s saying, to show you understand, which makes his grin even wider. When he’s finished, you begin to ask how he has been while you were out.

“I just got back from work,” you explain, “how long have you been in here?” you ask, with a slight hint of concern in your voice. You know he tends to forget about time when he’s busy toiling away in here.

“Well, after you left this mornin’, I had a cuppa and came out here.” He recounts, with a smile still across his face.

“Jaime! That was almost 10 hours ago! You need to eat and drink more regularly than that!” you say, exacerbated.

“Y/N, I feel fine!” he exclaims, before spotting the concern on your face. “Can I finish this up first, before we grab a bite, love?” he asks you.

“Sure, Jaime. It’ll give me a little bit of time to start cooking us something.” You reply.

You love cooking for the two of you, even after coming back from work. Cooking energises you and the reaction that Jaime gives you when he greedily eats the food is so heart-warming. His cute munches, the way he closes his eyes and smiles when he really loves the food and the fact he always does the washing up.

When he hears that you’ll be cooking for him, he jumps to his feet and wraps his arms around your body, surprising you slightly and pulling you in to a tight hug. You smile and bury your head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He squeezes you before pulling away to speak.

“Your food is the bomb, love, I can’t wait! You do so much for me, and I love ya for it! You’re the best!” he exclaims, before pulling you into a long tender kiss, which leaves you both blushing and flustered.

“I’ll uh… go get started… on the uh… cooking” you say softly, as you turn and head out of the work shop.


	13. Tis The Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and the male reader decorate their christmas tree.

The floor shook slightly, accompanied by a solid thunk. Jamie had just dropped the tree, a traditional pine, into the stand, before kneeling down to ratchet the sides into place against the tree. Once this was done, he stood and looked at you, smiling warmly. You both took a step back and admired the tree, as Jamie put his arm around your shoulder. You reached up and gently placed your hand on top of his.

You turned to him, “Let’s get started!”

“Let’s do it!”

You both leaned down and grabbed the soon-to-be twinkling lights from the cardboard box and, after unraveling them, each took an end. You wrapped the lights around the tree, working in tandem to make sure the tree was evenly covered. You followed this with a few stands of brightly coloured tinsel, mostly red and green, and spread those consistently. Jamie noticed a spot on your side that was hanging too low, so he maneuvered his way behind you to reach it, gently placing his hands on your hips as he passed by. You melted at his touch, it was one of the best sensations you could have, no matter how or where he touched you.

You both proceeded to grab the hanging decorations - baubles, small statues of reindeer and santa, amongst others - and placed them on every branch of the tree, making sure no one area was too crowded. This was always the most lengthy and time consuming part, but you both made the time fly past by making jokes and having fun.

A short while later, the tree was finished, with only the lights left to turn on. You stood a few steps back, while Jamie crawled underneath to flip the switch. You gasped when you saw the lights turn on, they really completed the tree perfectly.

Jamie stood beside you and gasped to, “Wow… just a beauty.” he whispered.

“Just like you.” You told him with a wink.

He smiled and pulled you into a big hug, with a huge grin plastered across his face. You enjoyed the embrace and smiled as he broke away. While you looked into his eyes, you couldn’t help but notice that he had pine needles in his hair, no doubt from crawling under the tree. You reached up, causing Jamie to lean down, and brushed them out of his hair,”Perfect!” you said with a smile.

As a thanks, Jamie kissed you gently on the cheek, causing you to blush madly. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate!” You told him, rushing into the kitchen, while hearing Jamie chuckle from behind you.


End file.
